


Sone cold floor

by ReaseA



Series: Nico in Rome [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Protective Nico di Angelo, Sad Octavian, Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:54:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27134867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReaseA/pseuds/ReaseA
Summary: Unable to sleep Octavian has to ask nico for help.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo & Octavian, Nico di Angelo/Octavian
Series: Nico in Rome [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1991836
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Sone cold floor

**Author's Note:**

> This one took only like two days so don’t be to hard on me

Octavian rolled over in his bed, it was large just like all the others in the first cohort barracks. Octavian always made sure his Subordinates have their own private rooms so they’d Feel more inclined to keep him in power. But petty politics wasn’t what was on his mind, no. It was the night terrors he had to live with. Ever sense Bryce got exiled, his guilt grew, he knew it was his fault. Octavian could have frame someone else for the murder, or took the blame him self. But no, he let those Pretorius take him. One day they would pay for their crimes.

These thoughts gave Octavian little comfort, now whenever he went to sleep he’s dreams were hunted by a dark spector. He couldn’t bring himself to rest again. Then the thought came to him, he could ask Mr de Angelo for help. Or he could…… NO that’s a terrible thing to think, why would that ever cross his mind? He’ll just walk over and as the chthonic demigod for a blessing from Morpheus, in the letter of recommendation the god wrote they seemed to know each other.

Octavian got up knocking some things off his nightstand, he looked down. It was a bottle of subscription medicine he had smuggled in and a book on the way antisocial personality disorder affects the mind. He picked them up and set them back where they were on the table.

He stumbled to the door throwing on his white robe he walked out to the hallway. He looked around, the door to the left was Michaels so the one next to it must have been Nico’s. Octavian could see a dim light coming through the cracks of the door. But before he could knock.

“Who is it?” A voice called from within. Nico must have heard him.

“Nico, I must speak with you,” Octavian said keeping his cool.

“Doors unlocked” he said, Octavian opened the door to see nico siting on his bad reading a book. Octavian had thought Nico had looked nice, if not conventionally attractive. But in this light he looked amazing, the room around him seemed brighter, almost like the shadows of the room gravitated towards him. He had asphalt black eyes, he had a slender body was in skull patterned pjs. He was amazing.

“Bad dreams?” Nico asked in a concerned voice, concerned only comparatively to his usual monotone.

“How do you know that?” Octavian asked, not liking someone having the upper hand on him. 

“Dream walking” Nico said like it cleared everything up. 

“Surely, so I’m here to ask something of you” Octavian said “i need your help getting rid of these night terrors” 

“Well the cure is a simple procedure but I don’t have much experience or formal training” Nico said.

“I’m willing to try anything!” Octavian pleated 

Nico sighed “lay on the bed next to me this may take awhile”

Octavian walked over and layed down next to nico preparing for the worst. Nico turned off his lamp and grabbed his blanket. He pulled Octavian in as he laid down.

What was Nico doing? Was he cuddling him? 

“In my experience this has helped me with my depressive episodes, I assume it may help with nightmares as well” 

Octavian did feel better. Nico held him so softly, his hands around his waist. He was cold but not to an uncomfortable amount, like the cold side of a pillow. 

“It's hard” Octavian said unprompted 

“What it?”

“All of it, existing with these people. Much like you I have mental problems. But Rome isn’t so kind to such things, they think people with them are weak or barbarous” Octavian said 

“You’re no you know? You’re stronger than all of them, you’ve dealt with a lot and you’ve outlasted it all” nico said. Nico had moved his hands up to Octavian's chest. “Do you want to talk about the mental problems you have?” He asked softly.

“Ok, well I may have aspd, antisocial personality disorder. Sometimes called psychopathy, I say may have because diagnosis is impossible seeing that I am in Rome and cannot leave” Octavian said “it makes everything much harder, it’s difficult leading a legion when I’m like this. But that’s not all I also have severe depression some days I can’t even get out of bed, I have to rely on Michael and my officers to cover for me” 

Nico didn’t respond for a moment, he just ran his hand down his ribs slowly. It calmed Octavian greatly. Octavian thought about how….. NO he couldn’t do that with a subordinate, he pushed that thought deep down.

“You need to relax for a moment, let go of past aggression for a moment, '' Nico said in such a calm voice but then he sat up. Starved of his touch Octavian set up as well grabbing at his shoulder.

“Octavian I’m just grabbing something for you it’s alright” Nico said as he grabbed a Necklace from the nightstand. “ just put this on it should protect you from nightmares“ 

Octavian put it on, Immediately he felt calm and tired. He reached out for nico like a child.

“It’s alright Octavian just go to sleep” nico said as his eyes grew heavier and than too heavy to keep open.

**Author's Note:**

> Please kudos and review it really helps me know what you guys want


End file.
